


In a Soft Tone

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, that time jesse is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I dont need you to protect me"</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Chloe Beale is in love with her best friend, while painful, it was the best thing in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Soft Tone

“Fuck off Jesse,” Beca’s voice filtered through the Bella’s house. There was quite strained sound from Jesse, but Chloe couldn’t make the words out from where she stood outside her own room. Beca’s voice cut him off angrily “No Jesse get the fuck out!” Chloe had unconsciously climbed up the stairs standing outside of Beca’s room, the door was shut but she could hear Jesse now.

“Come on Beca,” He said his voice laced with frustration and tension. “Its been weeks,” He continued, “Lets just go out get some drink and we can go back to my place Benji is visiting his parents this weekend.”

Chloe’s blood turned to ice knowing exactly what her best friends dorky boyfriend was hinting at. Chloe had gotten used to Jesse but that didn’t mean she liked hearing him talking about bedding the girl she was in love with. Especially since Beca didn’t seem to want any part in it. Chloe snapped out of her thoughts hearing Beca speak up.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Beca screeched. Chloe didn’t remember opening the door or climbing the last few stairs into Beca’s room. She also wasn’t completely sure how she had forced herself between the two brunettes, breaking the contact Jesse had with Beca’s arm.

“Get out.” Chloe hissed at Jesse not recognizing her own voice. The redhead watched as Jesse’s eye flicked to Beca, who had her eyes on Chloe in disbelief, then back to Chloe. He didn’t seem to be going anywhere. Chloe pressed a finger into the center of his chest “ Leave now Jesse.” He voice was stone cold, fire in her eyes.

“Unbelievable!” Jesse huffed spinning and storming down the stairs. Chloe gave a satisfied smirk hearing the front door slammed closed. She wiped it off her face before turning to Beca, concern covering her face now.

“Are you okay Bec’s?” Chloe asked quietly placing her hands on her best friends shoulders. Chloe let her hands slide down Beca’s arms before the DJ ripped her arms away.

“I’m fine,” Beca said harshly, confusing Chloe. “What the fuck was that Chloe?!”

“I- I was…” Chloe trailed off searching for the right words. “I heard you guys fighting,” She explained quietly, “I just didn’t want anything bad to happen. I wasn’t gonna interfere but then you told him not to touch you and I don’t know i got scared so I came to help” Chloe was rambling nervously.

“You don’t need to protect me, Chloe.” Beca said her voice still hard. “I’m a big girl I can take care of myself perfectly fine thank you very much.”

“I know you can Bec’s. I just,” Chloe trailed off biting her lip. “I care about you so I want to.”

“Yeah well unless I ask just stay out of it okay? Jesse already thinks we are fucking, so what you just did really didn’t help.” Beca said sounding annoyed, and something else Chloe couldn’t put her finger on. Longing maybe? But that was probably just her being overly hopeful self. “I need to be alone for a while so if you could, like, go that’d be great” Beca’s voice is softer this time.

Chloe nods in understanding “Sorry Beca,” She said turning to leave the room.

“Thanks for caring about me so much, Chlo.” Beca says softly in a tone that surprises the Ginger.

“Love you Bec’s” Chloe murmured as she left the room a huge smile on her face. She shouldn’t feel this optimistic over the situation but she couldn’t help it. She was in love with her best friend, while painful, it was the best thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
